lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Gales Meeting Parts 1
This is the sixseenth story written in the series. It's a Henry Gale centric-episode. *'Part 1' (1980) It was 1980, a man named Henry Gale came to the Breakfast Party in restaurant La Doll. Henry Gale was sitting at the table. The ober was coming. Where could I help you with? asked the ober. Could I have a Breddman Tea from Ireland? asked Henry Gale. Yes, it’s coming as soon as possible for you sir said the ober. Today it’s a special part, Mrs. Ella Longa is today 45. Oké, I will greating her said Henry. Henry looked at the other side and saw a young beautiful woman. Sorry sir, but why are you looking at me? asked the woman. I’m sorry said Henry Gale. The tea was coming. Who’s that woman? asked Henry to the ober. That’s Nancy Glass. She has been a member of The Longa Club since she was born. How do you mean? asked Henry. He parents, Simon Glass and Diana Rumble are both members of this club. Are the Rumbles all members of this club? asked Henry. All of them. The Longa Club has been found in 1965. She was 25 at that time. Now 20 years later she’s still a member. Does she have kids, Ella? asked Henry. No, but today she will give someone her prophecy. It could be anyone who is here, will given following her up after she stops with The Longa Club. Today my friends, I will give somebody as my follower. I will that person, The Edruck Watch. It has been in a long, long time in my family. I’m a descent of a Edruck. The person that gonna have this watch is…….Henry Gale. Henry Gale looked up. What? said Henry. Henry was walking to Ella. Have good luck my child. But I’m just 16 said Henry. Yes, it has to be a long time with you said Ella. Henry walked a few minutes later out the restaurant. It was snowing. Nancy walked to Henry. I love you said Nancy. A few minutes later were both Henry Gale and Nancy Glass kissing each other in Nancy’s bed. But your mother? asked Henry. No, I love you said Nancy. (1980, 31 December) Nancy was at the hospital. Oh my God, Oh my God. My child is coming said Nancy. Come on said Nancy. A few minutes later was the baby born. I’m call him Eric Glass said Nancy. So Nancy, but where is your husband? asked the doctor. He has a important job to do for Charles Widmore said Nancy. He’s on The Island. *'Part 2' (2004, 1 Januari) Eric Glass was at his home. Where is Henry? asked Eric. Here am I said Henry. I have to go said Henry. To who? asked Eric. I work for Charles Widmore and I have to find Benjamin Linus, so I can banish him from The Island. Henry was making his balloon clear. I have to go said Henry. Henry kissed Nancy. Take good care for your mother said Henry. You can trust her said Henry. Henry was in the air. He was waiting and a flash came. Henry crasht on the Island. He was on the ground and taking his compass. At a moment Henry heard some whispers. Who’s there? asked Henry. I am said a voice. It was Benjamin Linus. Who are you? asked Ben. I’m Henry Gale, born in 1964 in Minnesota said Henry. Do you have your notice book? asked Henry. Yes, I do said Ben. I’m going to kill you said Ben. Mr. Widmore send a Mercenary team. He’s going to kill me said Henry. Ben shot at Henry, who was dead. Trivia *A deleted scene has to showed Nancy Glass meeting Henry Gale at Widmore's party in 2004. However then would Eric Glass, been born in 2004 what is now the year in LOST: The Journey.